VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 32
Characters * Joseph Kane * Candice Yacoub Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Joseph Kane: field buzzing, ongoing footsteps Hmm? * Candice Yacoub: Well, isn't this just kismet? Joey Kane, as I live and breathe. What brings you to this lil ol' interdimensional... uh... spaceship? Space station? scoff Whatever... giggle * Joseph Kane: Candice? * Candice Yacoub: Aww, you do remember. * Joseph Kane: H- How could I forget? * Candice Yacoub: Well aren't you a sweetie? giggle * Joseph Kane: Are you an Artifact, too? I mean, what are the chances of- * Candice Yacoub: Do yourself a favor, forget the math. I tried to do the math myself when I ran into your buddy Jack in the corridor. He told me I could find you here... * Joseph Kane: He should not have told you I was here. It isn't safe for you to be- * Candice Yacoub: Now, hon, I got to know... This Monitor fellow had one of his strumpets show me around. I saw the suiters. Should I be worried that you're choosing to live in a sci-fi jail cell? * Joseph Kane: I lock myself in here while I get my... My fix. sigh You... You wouldn't understand, but this armor... it's magical and I'm... addicted to it. It makes me do bad things. * Candice Yacoub: Believe me, Joey. I know a thing or two about this. How is that a serendipity? It is like fate wants us to be together. * Joseph Kane: Are you saying you think you can help me? * Candice Yacoub: I am willing to give it a try. Are you? * Joseph Kane: This is some dark magic stuff, Candy. I don't know if you want to- * Candice Yacoub: Just because you call me Candy, doesn't mean I have to be sweet, Joey. I can be a naughty girl, too. beep Let's say we have a look at this armor. beep * Joseph Kane: Candice! No, don't lower the - field powering down force field... footsteps No! Stay back! * Candice Yacoub: scoff Joey, what are you afraid of? giggle I'm just going to take the armor off so I can examine it. * Joseph Kane: No! * Candice Yacoub: Please don't tell me you're shy... It's not like I haven't seen you n- * Joseph Kane: I... I haven't had my fill of the armor's power... I can't control myself... If you touch me and the armor senses what you're doing, it's going to take control and I'm going to- * Candice Yacoub: Joey, the armor does not have a mind of its own. You are the one in control. You are. The addiction is clouding your mind and making you think it's not you, but I promise you- * Joseph Kane: You think this is me?! You think this is the Joseph you remember? You think I'm the Joseph that drowns girls and guts boys? You think I let myself do that?! * Candice Yacoub: I think you're the Joseph that let me fast-talk him into our first date. I think you're the Joseph that was afraid to blow his nose in front of me. I think you're the Joey that would never hurt me, even though I hurt you once upon a time, so very long ago. Isn't that right, Joey? That's who you are... and to prove it, I'm going to take your glove off... See? clatters, pained hiss, struggled breathing Like I was saying... You're not hurting me. I can see in your eyes, you want to, but you're not. you know why? Because- * Joseph Kane: I'm in control... hiss, intense breathing * Candice Yacoub: That is right... Now, let's take off the other glove. Okay? clatters, pained hiss, heavy sigh, metallic objects hitting floor: 2 instances There, now we're holding hands. * Joseph Kane: sigh This is dangerous... We shouldn't do this. The gloves are call- * Candice Yacoub: Don't look at the gloves... Look at me... giggle Joey, uh... I'm up here. * Joseph Kane: forced laugh Hardy-har-har. I'm not falling for that again. lip smack, sigh, prolonged moist lip smack Uh... What was that for? * Candice Yacoub: Distracting you while I unbuckled your chestplate. clatters, heavy metallic object hititng the floor See, maybe there are things more exiciting than the armor's caress? * Joseph Kane: scream, body hitting floor, gasp Candice, I'm sorry, I didn- footsteps, beep, beep, force field activating, body bouncing against force field Candince, I'm sor- * Candice Yacoub: breathing, hand stroking cheek No... I'm the one who is sorry... I underestimated this armor. i can now sense the essence connection between you and it. I didn't realized it before, but- * Joseph Kane: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt y-eeargh! shout, pained gasping, grunt, snort, grunt You expletive! You expletive expletive's expletive! Give it back! Give me the armor! * Candice Yacoub: You kiss your mother with that mouth, do you? scoff No, actually forget about mom. You kiss me with that mouth? Though, I guess technically, it was me who kiseed you... Now, you get one free slap because I underestimated you but you try that expletive expletive on me next time, and I'm going to hex bolt your expletive expletive through the wall. i don't care if I crush you inside that armor or not. Understood? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 31. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 33. * Joey drowned a girl in Oracle Files: Heretic and gutted a boy in VOX Box: The Family Strikes Back. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 32 Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline